Liquid boxes or cartons are a popular container form that provide single servings of drinks such as juices, lemonade, ice tea and milk. They are commonly referred to as "juice boxes," or "drink boxes."
Juice boxes come in a variety of sizes, unrelated to the contents of the juice box. A standard large size juice box is approximately 43/16" (H).times.21/8" (W).times.17/16" (D). A standard small size juice box is approximately 35/16" (H).times.2" (W).times.13/16" (D). Juice boxes typically come packaged with a straw separately sealed in plastic packaging, attached to and removable from the juice box. The attached straw typically has two rigid sections connected by a flexible, accordion section. One rigid section ends in an angled-cut piercing end, while the other rigid section ends in a straight-cut drinking end. The piercing end of this straw is designed to pierce a small foiled sealed opening located near a corner on the top of the juice box. Because the contents of the juice boxes are ultra-pasteurized and sealed, refrigeration is not necessary until opened. Because juice boxes are typically single servings, refrigeration is usually not required.
Although convenient to store, transport and use, juice boxes present several disadvantages. The main disadvantage of juice boxes is their tendency to leak through the straw, if the juice box sides are squeezed together. This problem is particularly troublesome when the straw is first inserted through the juice box, as some force is necessary to hold the pressurized juice box while the straw is being inserted. Once the straw is inserted through the foil seal, if the juice box is tilted a sufficient amount, the liquid contents may leak through the straw. Turning the juice box on its side sometimes results in the liquid contents leaking out between the outside wall of the straw and the foil material which was pierced by the straw.
Each of these disadvantages can be exacerbated by young children who commonly use juice boxes. An additional disadvantage, particularly evident for young children, is the need for an adult to prepare the juice box for drinking by removing the straw and inserting the straw into the juice box. Although spoilage is a possibility once the juice box is opened, the contents can usually be kept without refrigeration for several hours after opening. In certain situations, such as while driving a car, it would be convenient to have a juice box "ready to go," prior to driving, instead of fumbling to ready the juice box for drinking, while driving.
"Sealed drinking cups, such as the Spill-Proof Cup sold by Playtex are commonly used with young children to provide liquids and minimize the chance of spillage. These cups are often referred to as "sippy cups." Sippy cups have a spring loaded sealing mechanism or plastic sealing mechanism that allows a user to drink liquids from the sealed container, by applying a suction to a drinking spout. Sippy cups make no provision, however, for the shape and manner of drinking required of drink boxes.